You do horrible things to me
by Caliguana
Summary: A Cloud Sora fic that starts from the beginning of their relationship and takes you through to the more intimate, bloody, and tear-filled parts of their relationship.  With a bit of CloudxLeon thrown in!
1. Chapter 1

Journal 2

It was twelve in the afternoon on the dot and still curled up in copious amounts of blankets was, a very sleepy brunet with spiky hair. He lived in a family of four - a mother, a father, and two sons. Well truth be told they were quite the interesting family. For starters, the mother was the one to go to work all day, and she came home to a well cleaned house, hot meal, and a husband who had spent all day doing chores and meeting the kids' needs.

The older brother, Leon, usually spent most of his day on the computer, doing work, reading, or tutoring his friend. The younger brother, who usually slept until noon, filled the house with his energy and often went out with his friends until late at night. No matter what, though, the family always had dinner together, whether they had to rush home from friend's houses bring their companions with them. In that house, the dinner table, was always set for at least four.

Currently, the older brother was in the younger brother's room trying to wake the younger one up from his heavy sleep. "Sora...Hey, Sora." Leon sighed as his younger brother simply rolled over. He thought for a few moments then smirked, he took a step back from his brother to call, "Sora, honey! Lunch is ready!" in a sweet voice that sounded spookily like their mother's.

Quickly, Sora shot up from his bed. He looked around at his slightly messy room then out the window to see that the sun was high in the sky. Then he spotted his brother and crossed his arms pouting. "Yeah real funny Squall, mom doesn't even make us lunch!" He grinned from ear to ear before picking up his fluffy blue pillow and firing it at the older teen. "Accept your pillowment!" After successfully catching the pillow albeit with his face, Leon threw it back at Sora with a sulky frown. "I told you to call me Leon, squirt!" It didn't bother Leon to be called Squall per se. It only irked him because Sora knew his preference and chose to ignore it.

In a matter of moments, Sora detangled himself from his white, fluffy, comforter and moved to his sibling's side to give him a big hug of apology. Afterward, he scampered off to shower. This was the normal summer routine for the pair because house rules said that Leon had to wake Sora up before he had any guests over, and, like always, Cloud was already on his way to the home.

After a quick shower, a phone call, and some clothes Sora just made it down the stairs in time to greet the equally spiky haired blonde who seemed to spend more time at their house than his own. His cheer quickly turned to nerves, and instead of saying 'Hi Cloud, how you doin' today?' It came out as. "Uh, Hey. You're here again!" He tried his hardest to inject the words with his usual prep, but they fell very flat.

The blonde lifted his goggles out of his eyes to rest atop his fluffy hair and leaned down a bit to stare at the now awkward teen. "Hey squirt, looks like you've shrunk since I last saw you." Sora puffed his cheeks and put his fists on his hips. "Nuh uh! You're just a giant!" Just like that, his nerves were gone.

Cloud chuckled, ruffling Sora's hair and headed up the stairs to follow Leon, who awaited him at the top of the stairs. The pair then disappeared into Leon's room. Sora flushed before he bounced into the kitchen. What awaited him was a bowl of Chicken paopu noodle soup and a grilled cheese sandwich, his favorite, his father knew just what to make him to ensure a good start to an awesome day.

Sora thanked his father appreciatively to which the man merely smiled and adjusted his glasses before going back to washing dishes, Sora practically inhaled his soup then took off like a storm, grabbing his grey skateboard on the way out. He was going to meet his best friends at the island!

"The Island" wasn't actually an island, as permissive as Sora's parents were, they would never let him row out to one of the other islands in view without an adult, and that's why they were planning a trip to the real islands when they were adults.

After skateboarding through town, and making sure to greet everyone as he went, Sora stopped at the edge of the beach to continue on foot from here. He took off his shoes and socks to enjoy the feel of the warm sand between his toes as he ran towards a forest-like area that signified the end of the beach. When Sora reached it he kept running. He pushed branches aside as he did all the while holding his breath. Sora liked to pretend that if he didn't hold his breath he wouldn't end up at the hideout on the other side, and would instead he would end up in some strange foreign land! Maybe one with talking animals, or little demonic minions of an evil sorceress who wanted to take over the kingdom by putting a beautiful princess into a deep sleep!

After holding his and running full tilts Sora burst through the other side of the forest and flopped down in the sand breathing heavily once he saw the large wooden pirate ship that he and his friends named 'The Island.' He knew the danger of being spirited away to another had passed. The ship was old, broken, and enormous. There were many places to enter and leave the ship via the holes broken into its sides, but none-the-less it was still a paradise to the teenagers.

After lying in the warm sand for a few moments, Sora got up and brushed off his white tee shirt and red pants. Picking up his discarded skateboard and shoes, he ran to the ship and climbed into one of the holes.

Once inside, Sora slipped his socks and yellow converse back on, to avoid splinters and then started to climb the creaky wooden steps that led to the deck level. Emerging from the musky stairwell, he took in a welcome breath of fresh air and announced to his friends, whom were all lying in a circle on the floor, he had arrived. "I'm here guys!" His voice was upbeat and full of joy as he bounced over to the group and then sat in the middle.

An orange haired boy with fauxhawk snorted and sat up, his towel falling down to reveal he was shirtless. "Well, all our peace is gone now! Better have appreciated it while you could have!" He teased."Hey Wakka, nice to see you too!" Sora stuck out his tongue. Before he could say more, another one of his friends, Tidus, hung on him. The blonde was all smiles as he wrapped his arms around Sora's neck and leaned on him. "He's just teasing Sora!" Tidus reassured him before he let go to turn Sora over to their silver haired friend. Tidus did not want to get caught up in the rough noogie he knew Sora had coming. "Hey Airhead! What took you so long." Sora's face turned up and he practically clung to the other.

"RIKU!" Sora exclaimed, laughed, and fought back a little before he explained. "I had to eat you know! A day doesn't start till your belly is full!" Before Riku could say anything to that Kairi sat up and said. "Sora, your dad is so cute! I swear he's better than most moms I know." Laughing, Tidus pointed at Kairi. "Oh come on now, don't get jealous Miss My Dad Is The Most Awesome Dad Ever!"

Kairi shook her head to deny it, but Sora blurted out. "He rides a motorcycle and taught you how to ride one! He's so bad ass. I think he carries a gun!" Kairi simply giggled and waved him off. "Your standards of awesome are so silly, Sora!" Sora pouted to pretend he was upset at the comment, before he laid down and folded his gloved hands over his chest. "ANYWAY! How was everyone's day yesterday?" He seemed to go back to his cheery self almost instantaneously. "Did everyone draw up designs for the ship remodeling?" The group just stared. Sora sighed and pulled out a folded piece of paper from his back pocket unfolded it, and showed it to the group. It was a drawing, a very poor one, of a ship with cannons, a bouncy castle, ferris wheel, and fire poles, all done in bright colors. Sora was smiles while he displayed his friends the drawing proudly. "Isn't it awesome guys?"

Riku could only chuckle as he and the other members of their group exchanged looks; no one really had the heart to tell Sora how bad it was. "It looks awesome!" Kairi spoke up. "Let's all make one and pick one from them all." The group nodded their agreement and Sora frowned, folding his arms over his chest. "That's what you guys said last time I showed it to you!"

Wakka rubbed the back of his head, before coming up with something quickly. "We all thought that the deadline was next week." Sora gained an understanding look and nodded his head with his eyes closed. "Ah, I see! Well, I can't wait to see what you all create."

Riku mentally slapped his forehead and tried to wipe the smirk off his face. His friend was so naïve sometimes. Someone really needed to fix that about Sora, or he was sure to be taken advantage of one day.

Sora quickly put his drawing away to keep it safe and then sat in front of Kairi, knowing she would scratch his head if he did. "So, what was everyone doing before I got here besides lying around like bums?"

Wakka and Tidus looked at each other before answering in unison. "Lying around like bums!" Sora laughed and relaxed as Kairi began to run her nails through his hair. "We could play blitz ball before we go looking for more parts for the ship!"

Wakka and Tidus instantly got up and started to run toward the blue ball at the other end of the ship. "Come on Sora! Last one to the ball has to play on Tidus' team!"

Sora quickly sprinted off, after them, yelling. "No fair!"


	2. Chapter 2

Journal 3

Early on a Saturday morning, the last thing the messy haired blonde teen heard before the harsh bells of his alarm woke him was the sound of screaming. Quickly, he sat up, shivering and covered in a cold sweat. He put his head in his hands when he realized the nightmare was only a dream. He despised this nightmare, the one he had almost every night. The memory of Aerith's death would never stop haunting him. He lost sleep and appetite often, but if it affected him this much , then he could only imagine what these images that night were having on his best friend Squall.

His phone went off, and once he read the caller ID he knew that he was about to get another glimpse of what his friend was going through. This had become their daily routine.

For the last few months, Cloud had awakened to his friend's labored breathing and trembling voice, asking if Cloud was alright. After this exchange, it had become natural for Cloud to get showered and dressed then go to Squall's on his motorcycle. He usually got there anywhere from 10am to 12:30pm depending on how long it took him to trudge through his morning routine. Today, it was 12:30 when he finally rolled into the driveway. Goggles still mounted on his face he went to the door. He didn't even have to knock before the smiling face of Squall pulled the door open and moved to go hug him. Squall caught himself quickly. It would have been bad for his father to catch them like that, so they left the more intimate greetings to the privacy of Squall's room.

"Hey Cloud…" Squall said after a moment of awkward silence. He then headed up the stairs as his little brother came down, smiling like usual. Cloud wished that Sora would infect Squall a little bit with his cheer, it had been quite some time since Cloud had seen Squall's real smile, and it concerned him. Sora's words brought Cloud out of his reverie. Cloud was brought back to reality from his thoughts though at the sound of Sora's words, they both definitely had the awkwardness thing in common. Sora Squall and Sora definitely had awkwardness in common; luckily Cloud knew how to make the Lionheart family loosen up.

He took the time to finally move the goggles from his eyes to his rest atop his head and then leaned down to tower over Sora a bit. "Hey squirt, looks like you've shrunk since I last saw you." He then watched Sora puff out his cheeks and give a retort. Just like that the younger teen was no longer feeling nervous. He let out a laugh and ruffled Sora's hair before he headed upstairs to meet Squall, who looked impatient. "You done playing with my brother?"

Cloud smirked, ran a hand over Squall's hip, and whispered in his ear, "Yeah, now it's your turn." Before Squall could respond, he headed into Squall's well kept room. He went and flopped on the bed right away because he knew Squall would join him there, and took a few moments to stare out the sunroof that was above the bed.

Squall, as expected, went over to Cloud and laid next to him on the bed, but not before locking the door and checking the walls and behind his periodic table poster to make sure there were no hidden cameras. He was paranoid about his father watching them, especially with the things they did when Cloud came over.

When Leon did lay next to him Cloud began to stroke Leon's hip under his shirt and noted with pleasure the change in Leon's demeanor from composed to trying to ignore the hand that was slowly going further and further down his unbelted pants. He was supposed to be helping Cloud study for summer school… This was just anatomy studying, right? Cloud seemed to think so.

In one agile move, Cloud flipped Leon on his back. Without giving the brunet time to protest, he slipped off the teen's oversized jeans and tossed them aside. This gave Cloud a nice view of Leon's skinny, pale legs and rapidly forming tent in his underwear. Cloud knew exactly how to make Leon start responding in the ways he wanted, he'd grown remarkably adept at it over the year or so Leon had been tutoring Cloud.

Leon quickly averted his gaze staring at the wall to pretend Cloud was not doing what he was doing. Yeah, the wall was such a nice baby blue that he really needed to appreciate its exact shade. Oh, who was he kidding? It took everything in him to not let out a little sigh of pleasure when Cloud lifted his shirt up and started to caress his chest. He bit his own lip to keep the waves of pleasure from making him emit noise, but it was so hard. Pleasure rushed all the way down to his toes and made them curl, and this was Cloud only using his tongue now! Why was this teen so talented with his mouth? It should be illegal!

As Cloud worked on making each bud on Leon's chest stand at attention he ran his hands down Leon's sides, hooked his thumbs into Leon's underwear and, and pulled them down enough to expose Squall's now painfully hard member and cleanly trimmed pubic hair. He knew Leon well, maybe too well. He ran a hand over the exposed skin between Leon's crotch and thigh and seemed only bored when he got the usual gasp. What was he expecting? Cloud knew that when he began to stroke Leon the brunet would sheepishly call out his name. What was missing from this? The excitement? The unpredictability? Hell, why should he even be complaining? He was gonna get a good fuck out of it anyway.

And right on cue Leon let out a hushed, "C-Cloud!"

Ceasing his teasing, Cloud shifted his hand to Leon's erection and began to pump it. Leon's head grew foggy; it was never fair how Cloud was able to turn him into the equivalent of a babbling idiot! His arousal felt like it was on fire, throbbing just from the few strokes Cloud had given him, and they had only just started. Every time Cloud placed a kiss somewhere on his torso it left the spot burning in the same way, it was as if Cloud was secretly uttering some sort of fire spell with each kiss, and it made Leon pant heavily and his tangled his fingers in the sheets.

Without hesitation, Cloud took this opportunity to slide Leon's underwear off the rest of the way and then start fondling the sacs that hung just below Leon's cock, drawing from the man the most erotic noises. "Clo-ah mmm!" Cloud's finally felt his own member start to twitch and harden. It concerned him that he used to be able to get hard just thinking about Leon stretched out of the bed, begging for more, but now it took up to this point for him to even respond… Maybe something was wrong with him. He gave Leon a few more strokes before pulling his hand away and sitting back on his knees. Leon whimpered desperately.

But Cloud remained resolute in saying. "If you want more you have to prepare me first. Don't need you bleeding on your sheets again do we?"

Leon quickly clambered to his own knees and began to fumble with Cloud's belt and the buttons on his black leather pants. Why did his student choose to wear clothing that was difficult to take off? The answer was simple; Cloud enjoyed hearing the whimpers and seeing helpless Leon struggle to get what he wanted… Did that make him a sadist? Nah he decided after Leon worked at the belt for a good thirty seconds he finally removed the lion clasp and was then able to unzip the pants and free Cloud's now fully attentive manhood from his boxers. Had he gotten hard watching Leon struggle? Maybe I am a sadist Cloud mused inwardly.

Leon hastily repositioned so that he could more easily access Cloud's erection with his mouth. After a few preparatory licks, he took Cloud into his mouth and began to bob his head. He used one hand to stimulate the rest he could not get in his mouth without choking and massaged Cloud's balls with the other, making the blonde wrap his fingers in Leon's hair and grunt in pleasure.

Fuck, when did Leon get so good at this? Cloud had to compose himself and stop Leon sooner than he would have liked to, for his fear of ejaculating too quickly. Once Leon stopped, Cloud moved around to his other side and got a very nice view in the process. Leon with his rear up in the air, body arched down perfectly with his head turned to look over his shoulder with a curious expression that Cloud found irresistibly erotic.

Before Leon could even ask what Cloud was doing, he felt Cloud's wet and hard organ begin to slide into him. Quickly, he buried his face into the bed, clenching the sheets tightly. "Cl-Clo-Cloud!"

He tried to stifle the exclamation, but it still came out too loud despite his efforts. Leon bit the sheets to prevent making more noise as Cloud began to move inside him. They had never had sex like this before. Not being able to see Cloud's face was new, but it felt so amazing this way. He felt so full and it made every one of his digits curl up. His body was now flushed and his breath came faster than if he had just ran for a minute straight. Cloud was going to make his mind explode!

Now this was something Cloud enjoyed. He wasn't sure if it was the new position or the fact that he knew Leon was struggling to stay quiet. What he did know was that Leon's tight ass felt amazing around his cock. He wanted to make this feeling last forever, but he knew the longer they took the more chance they had of getting caught.

"Ah!" Leon's body began to quake as the sensations began to become too much and pre-cum began to leak from the tip of his penis. He knew he was close, but without the stimulation he needed he knew that he would just continue to ache. Getting there depended on Cloud, though. Normally, he could easily jerk himself off while they made love, but this new position forced him to choose between relief and preventing himself from being smothered by the comforter. In actuality, this state of affairs suited him nicely. He never wanted this feeling to end. He felt so full, so loved, so…happy having Cloud with him like this."Fuck yes!" He cried, but luckily the blankets stifled the noise. Did that really just come out of his mouth?

Cloud on the other hand was too focused on his own pleasure to care. It wasn't until Leon's body began to quiver and he noticed that the brunet was beginning to drool that he knew Leon would not be able to take much more. He maneuvered his arm around Leon and began to stroke the needy length, which much to Cloud's surprise, drew more profanities from Leon's mouth. It did not take long after that for the brunet to spill onto Cloud's hand and the linens, crying out in pleasure as the final wave washed over him. In turn Cloud, only needed a few more thrusts to shoot his load into Leon's pulsating walls with a grunt of pleasure. That was definitely one of their best romps.

Leon soon collapsed onto the bed spent, and fell easily into a slumber. Cloud was not far from joining him; he pulled out of Leon and then wrapped his partner up in the blanket before curling around him and dozing off as well. Thank god for locks.


	3. Chapter 3

In class writing week 4

Sora sighed happily as he stretched out on the sand, enjoying the sun's last rays on his body. It was so nice to curl up in the warm sand and have it heat his bare skin after a long day of "work". A tanned hand reached out and poked the spiky haired brunet's cheek, Sora was enjoying the sand way too much in Kairi's opinion!

"Sora!" She giggled. "It's time to go! Riku and the others just finished packing up for the day." Sora sighed heavily as he sat up disrupted from relaxing. "Do we really have to go already, Kairi? I feel like we just got here."

The brunet looked sad at the thought of leaving not only the hideout, but also the company of his friends.

"Sora, aren't you starving? Haven't you not eaten since lunch?" Riku asked from a little ways away. He was picking up some tools to take them back with him. "Kairi, call an ambulance! He must be sick." He laughed, amused at his own joke and watched smugly as the brunet puffed out his cheeks like a chipmunk. Sora stood to make a retort but instead his stomach growled loudly and he too began to laugh.

Quickly Sora put his blue shirt and black jacket back on and went over to help the silver haired teen. He gave him a punch to the arm when he reached his friend's side. "And I was gonna invite you to dinner Riku. Guess you miss out!"

Kairi ran over and pushed a lock of red hair out of her eyes. "I wanna go Sora!" She hoped she could slip into the spot Riku has just vacated.

Riku put an arm around Sora's neck and pulled him into what looked like a wrestling move. "Sorry Kairi, Sora is gonna re-invite me. Maybe next time?" He gave her a smile and then directed his attention back to the struggling. Riku enjoyed the almost musical little clinking sounds of Sora's jacket from the copious amounts of zippers hitting one another as he tried to push away. "Riku!" Sora gasped out, seriously losing ability to breathe.

Riku simply smirked. He knew his friend would not pass out so quickly. He had done this to Sora many times before, not once had Sora passed out from it. "You know what to say to make it stop Sora." He watched his friend closely to note any changes in face color or inability to actually answer. He would never want to actually hurt his friend.

"I take it back!" Sora urgently squeaked, out afraid he would pass out from his friend's antics, unlike Riku, he did not know that one who truly can't breathe can't even make a noise. Immediately, Riku released his friend and pat him on the shoulder affectionately. "Never threaten to take away your dad's cooking."

Kairi, who had been watching in shock, gave Riku a punch in the same arm Sora had earlier and scolded him, "You could have hurt him Riku! Geez boys! You get so vicious when food is involved. "

"Stop messing around over there! We're ready to leave." called Tidus, who was waiting with the rest of their friends at the edge of the forested border between the island and the beach.

"Sorry Tidus, Riku was trying to kill Sora over Sora's dad's cooking!" The girl called, cupping her hands around her mouth to project her voice. She then jogged over and to him.

Tidus gave her a disbelieving look before putting a hand on his chest as if over an aching heart. "Why didn't I get a chance to fight for it, too?" He then smiled and stepped into the forest, laughing.

Kairi sighed and followed Tidus inside the forest, looking over her shoulder first to ensure that Riku and Sora were following her. Not only were they following her, they were racing! Boys, so typical.

In a single glance, Sora and Riku came to the understanding that the first one there was the winner. As Sora disappeared into the forest he took a deep breath and once more ran at top speed. His mind began to wander to where he might go if he breathed. Perhaps he'd end up in an underwater world! Maybe one where merpeople sing and dance with fish and crustaceans; there might also be an evil octopus witch and a glorious golden kingdom! Wouldn't that be something!

He emerged from the forest and raised his hands victoriously as he fell to the ground on the other side. "YES!" It was amazing, He had finally beat Riku, and he was going to bask in that glory. Around him his friends were laughing. While Sora was looking around at them in confusion, Wakka let Sora's skateboard plop down on the boy's stomach. Sora had left it behind earlier and Wakka knew he would have forgotten it if he hadn't picked it up. They couldn't be laughing at that though, Sora knew. Curiously he sat up and saw Riku a few feet away from him, catching his breath. "You've got to be faster than that Sora!" He reached over put a hand on Sora's shoulder.

Sora let out a heavy sigh of defeated. "No fair, Riku! You always win!" He got to his feet and then put out a hand to help Riku up as well. Riku took the proffered hand and got up. Why did Sora always make those cute faces when he was trying to be upset?

Kairi shook Riku from his thoughts. He had been staring at Sora in a strange way, and the rest of their friends had been watching him mouth breathe. "Riku, are you okay?" Kairi put her hand to Riku's forehead, and he quickly pulled away.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." He took a moment to collect himself and then gave a big smile. "Come on Sora, we have a dinner to get to!"

Tidus and Wakka both frowned and then waved at their friends. "Come on Kairi, we'll walk you home so Riku and Sora can have their date." They laughed and each put an arm around the girl. They escorted her off as Riku and Sora yelled in unison. "It's not a date!"

Riku and Sora gave one another an awkward glance before Riku pushed Sora playfully on the arm and said, "Tag, you're it." He then dashed at top speed in the direction of Sora's house.

As expected, Sora couldn't help but take the bait. He ran after his friend, complaining about how it wasn't fair and in no time at all the two had made it back to the brunet's house. Cloud's bike was still parked outside from that morning.

"Looks like Cloud is staying for dinner." Sora told his taller friend before going up the pathway and opening the front door with his keys.

"I'm home!" Sora called so loudly that even the neighbors could probably hear, "Welcome home," Came the muffled response from the basement where his dad was probably doing laundry.

Sora took off his shoes and went to the basement door to call down. "Riku is here. Can he stay for dinner?" "Of course! Hello Riku!" His father called back before telling both boys to wash up for dinner.

Riku followed suit taking off his shoes, and leaned into the kitchen to watch Sora's brother and Cloud set the table. "Is there room for one more?" He asked with a sly smile.

Leon shook his head chuckling. "You sound like you're trying to pick up a girl, Riku. Cloud, could you hand me another setting?" Cloud placed a fork, knife, spoon, and dish in Leon's outstretched hand and Leon started to move plates around to accommodate the guest.

Cloud went over to the stove and began bringing over multiple serving dishes and bowls to have everything set when Sora's mom walked through the door. Leon waved Riku and Sora off. "Go wash up, Mom will be home any second. Do you really want to make her wait for dinner?" With that, Riku and Sora ran up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Just because it was dark out didn't mean that they were invisible. Someone should have heard. Someone should have seen. Where was the Witness Protection detail that was supposed to guard the safe house? Where were the police? The neighbors? Hell, where were the neighbors' guard dogs? Someone should have seen, but no one even bothered to look. Someone should have heard, but the gloved hands that clamped his arms firmly behind his back and the chemical-soaked cloth that suddenly covered his mouth and nose kept him from crying out and making them hear. As his vision rapidly faded to darkness, Squall heard an unfamiliar voice say,

"Thank you, Cloud. I knew you would lead me right to her."

Leon sat straight up in his bed with a gasp, covered in a cold sweat and shivering violently. Casting his gaze frantically about, the familiar surroundings slowly brought him to his senses. He was at home, safe, although slightly sticky in uncomfortable places. Next to him lay Cloud, who he appeared to have startled into partial, somewhat stupefied wakefulness with his abrupt movement. Cloud ran a hand through his bed-head and placed a hand on Leon's shoulder to give him some form of comfort.

"You okay, Leon?"

For his part, the blonde had slept better in this nap than he had in a while. He felt safer next to Leon, but he didn't know why.

"Bad dream?" He guessed before lying down again. Cloud really did not want to move unless it was to go take a shower. Man, did he feel gross! He sat up once more and forced himself through his laziness to rise from the bed, taking the opportunity to check the time. Good, they hadn't been asleep too long. Cloud had been worried about Leon's dad coming to get them for dinner. It was something that had happened once before, and it was an experience Cloud did not care to repeat. Maybe he should get dressed?

Cloud looked around for his shirt and Leon's, he wasn't sure how much the brunet would be able to move after their escapade. He tried to lighten the mood with a joke though. "Want me to carry you to the bathroom my princess?"

Leon did not appear to appreciate the joke. Inwardly, he was still rattled by what he had seen in his sleep, but he endeavored to hide it behind a simpering, sarcastic,

"Ha ha. You're _so_ clever."

He swung his feet over the side of the bed and placed them on the floor, and he took a second to psych himself up before he stood up and started to get dressed also. The complaining of his body in the form of pain took his mind off the nightmare enough for him to pull his head together better. Cloud's suggestion had not only been a bad joke, it was also a bad idea. It would have been totally obvious to Leon's dad what had just happened if Cloud had carried him to the bathroom. And it would have left Sora wondering why his big brother couldn't go pee on his own. Good thing Sora was a bit stupid when it came to connecting dots sometimes. Once he had pulled his clothes on completely and made sure that nothing about him was suspiciously rumpled or sweaty, he looked to see that Cloud was covered too then went off to the bathroom.  
>Cloud watched as the brunet left the room, he really wanted to take a shower, but would wait until Leon had come back to do so. The blonde turned on his side and let the aroma of the brunet drug him into a smile. Why was it that Leon could make him smile when he wasn't even here? It was only the blue eyed man that could turn him into the gushing teenager he tried so hard to not be.<br>"Leon, Cloud come downstairs and set the table for dinner, It will be ready soon. Cloud you are staying for dinner right?" Leon's dad was calling from down the stairs, so Cloud could just barely hear him; he decided to answer instead of leaving Leon to. "Yeah, I am! We'll be right down, Leon is taking forever in the bathroom and I really need to go after him. We'll be right down after that though." What could have been taken as rude words were pleasantly received by the father, because he knew that that was Cloud being polite. "Thank you." Was his only reply before he headed off to the kitchen to continue cooking.

Leon descended the stairs slowly, hoping that his limp could be disguised with what looked like the surly walk of a petulant teenager trying to avoid setting the table. When he got downstairs, he shuffled around the corner to the kitchen and said enigmatically to his dad, "How many people?"

The brown haired man took a moment to think after adjusting his glasses. "Hm… Well if it's Cloud as well then it would be five, unless Sora brings a friend home. He should be home soon so just set for five for now. "

He smiled at his son and turned back to the stew that was on the stove. "I'm going to go change before your mother gets home." The man took his yellow apron off and set it on the hook meant for it before leaving the kitchen and up the stairs, passing Cloud whom was tousling his hair dry from his shower. They gave each other a smile before heading their separate ways up the stairs.

The teen crossed the kitchen to the cabinets and began taking down plates.

"Go look pretty," Leon said after his father in the contrived deadpan he only used when he was joking. Once he had gathered five plates on the counter, he moved to the shelf above and took out five placemats and placed them next to the plates, and then he grabbed five napkins from the same shelf and put them on the counter as well. Then, he closed the cabinet and opened the silverware drawer to assemble five sets of silverware.

A distant laugh was heard as the older man entered his bedroom to prepare for his wife's arrival.

When Cloud saw Leon preparing he went over to the plates and picked up the place mats to begin setting the table. Once he was done with the mats he moved onto the plates. "You should start learning how to cook Leon; you want to be a good housewife like your dad right? Need to be prepared for when your wife goes to work all day and you stay home." He was trying to make a joke, but needless to say, Cloud was horrible with jokes.


End file.
